inazumaelevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenma Matsukaze
Arion Sherwind (Jap: 'Tenma Matsukaze) is the main male protagonist of Inazuma Eleven GO. He plays as a midfielder for Raimon, while in Chrono Stone he was Raimon's captain. 'Appearance Sherwind has light brown hair shaped like whirls of wind and has big steel blue eyes. He is not shown to wear any casual clothes yet, though he has been seen wearing his pajamas, which is coloured blue with white stripes, before he goes to sleep. Also when he was younger it can be seen that he used to wear a red shirt with long yellow sleeves and blue pants. Despite this, he is seen wearing a dark pink shirt with blue shorts in the first opening theme of the anime. 'Plot' Ten years before the start of Inazuma Eleven GO, Sherwind was living in Okinawa with his family and, one day he saw a puppy in danger of being hit by some wooden planks. He hurried to help it but tripped while running away, risking himself because the boards nearly crashed on him. At that moment, Axel Blaze used his soccer ball to deflect the planks, an act which saved Arion's life.Arion ended up keeping the soccer ball, which had the Raimon symbol drawn on it, as well as the dog, which he named Spotter. Because of what happened when he was a young child, A'rion' grew up to love soccer and practiced dribbling alone, hoping to be able to join the Raimon soccer club not because of the school's soccer reputation, but because of his love for soccer. A'rion' currently lives by himself, renting a room in Silvia's manor. He enrolled at Raimon' Jr. High' because of the symbol drawn on the soccer ball that saved him, and wanted to join the soccer club. He seemed to not know how popular it was. When he arrived at the school, he was surprised at the size of the new club room. During his first day there, he met Ken Castle, who had just beaten Raimon's second team, stood up against him, an event which led to a one-on-one match with him. Sherwind's unwavering spirit managed to manifest itself in the form of an unfinished A'vatar' (This spirit would later manifest in the form of Majin Pegasus). Coach Travis fielded A'rion' for the first time when B'lack Knights appeared and demanded a match in which the fate of the Raimon soccer club was laid on the line.In '''E'pisode 03', Tenma met '''Nichole Jump' for the first time. After that, Raimon had a training match with Eito. The score arranged for this match was 3-0 to Eito. However, thanks to O'rions great effort, Ricardo had suddenly made a volley and scored. The match ended with Eito winning 3-1. At the end of '''Episode 08', because A'rion' wanted Ricardo to stay on the team, he learned his first hissatsu,Easy Breezy and get past Ricardo; and he revealed his desire to meet the man who saved him in the past (who later turned out to be Axel) in the Holy Road tournament. During his Holy Road debut in the match against Tengawara, Arion was initially doubting of Tobius because he was not sure whether the captain was going to play seriously. When he performed 'God's Baton ', Orion,Ricardo and Nichole declared they were going for victory. Chrono stone After Holy Road Arion is shown at Okinawa teaching boys soccer on a island as part of Axel's soccer program. He is then goes back to Raimon but cant find the soccer club when Tobius tells him there is no soccer club he is shocked. A mysterious boy called Alpha appears from 200 years in the future he then tells him what has happend to soccer that it dosent exist and that he is the only one who still remembers it. He then strikes a ball from the future called the sephere device. Which shows Tenma his past from when Axel saves him and alpha blocks the ball that saved him from when he was young . Alpha decides to have a shot at the real Arion and beats Arion's avatar. Arion tried to stop alpha with his avatar but failed but before Alpha can create a make paradox and make tenma s injury permanent a boy called fei appears and Alpha challenges Arion to a football match so Fei summons his team of duplis which are avatars the size of humans but they can exhaust the creator or summnor.